Comment te dire ?
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Sano x Nakatsu, un poème, un shonen-ai


Titre: Comment te dire ?  
Auteur: l'innocente petite fille derrière son écran  
Genre: yaoi ou shonen-ai, peut être les deux ?  
Source: Hanakimi (encore et toujours)  
Couple: Sano x Nakatsu  
Disclamer: Alors voyont voir, sous le lit : RAS, dans mon armoir:RAS, sur mes étagères : RAS, dans mon bureau :RAS. Non je n'ais pas les personnages de Hanakimi. Sniffle (hein Coco) snif sniffy sniffle. The poème est à moi.  
Commentaire: J'écris, j'écris et j'oublie de les publier. Oniisan dit moi ce que tu pense ! Je veux une review par fic ! Il y a beaucoup de propos qui prêtent au yaoi dans notre bahut.

**Comment te dire ?**

_Comment te dire,  
Que j'aime  
Ton grand sourire  
Toujours le même_

Ton sourire est tellement éblouissant que tu es ma lumière dans les ténèbres de la dépression qui me guettent à chaque instant. Ce sourire, tu l'offres à tout le monde et rend n'importe qui heureux. Je le voudrais rien que pour moi, mais ce ne serai pas compatible avec ta personnalité. Quand tu l'oubliais, quand tu le perdais, j'aurai voulus te le redonner, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Tu voyais qu'on s'inquiétait et tu souriais à nouveau.

Ils sont rares, tes sourires. Je ne les vois pas souvent, mais je ne crois pas en avoir manqué beaucoup. J'apprécie pleinement de chacun d'eux, je me souviens de tous. Si seulement je savais pourquoi tu n'es pas heureux, pourquoi tes timides sourires n'illuminent pas plus souvent ton visage. Ils sont si beaux, j'en profite sans que tu le saches même quand ils ne sont plus là.

_J'apprécie  
Tes cheveux  
Et aussi  
Tes yeux_

Des cheveux sables. Tu les as décolorés et cela te va bien. On dirai un de ces petits anges blonds, un de ces chérubins. Tout le monde n'apprécie pas, mais ça fait partie de toi. J'ai l'impression que tu les as toujours eu comme ça. Tes yeux noisettes, plein de naïveté, si envoutants, si attirants. Ils m'attirent tellement, si tu savais. Quand ton regard s'attriste, ça me rend maussade, mais quand il est brillant de joie, je m'efforce d'être indifférent.

Ils sont noirs, si noirs. Comme du charbon. Légèrement rebels, ils te tombent sur ton visage, l'encadrants de mèches couleur jaie. Je réfrène souvant mon envie d'y passer ma main, juste pour les toucher, juste pour les sentir. Bleus électrique, allant du sombre au clair, nuancé de toute part, tes yeux sont froids et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'ils dégagent quelque chose de plus. Mais, j'arrive à voir quand ton regard se voile, c'est triste.

_Être amis  
J'en suis happy  
Les meilleurs  
C'est le bonheur_

Si tu savais comme tu m'énervais. Dès que je t'ai rencontré, on s'est engueulé. On a appris à se connaître et j'en suis content aujourd'hui. Tu fais du foot, moi du saut en hauteur. C'est du sport, mais toi, t'es plus fougueux. Je te considère comme mon meilleur ami, peut être le seul, vraiment. Si je le dit à quelqu'un, il ne me croirai pas. Si seulement je n'étais pas si susceptible.

Quand je t'es vu, toujours renfermé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te chercher, de t'embêter. On est devenu ami, les meilleurs même. Tu es tellement amorphe, tu t'endors n'importe où, je l'ai remarqué, mais je n'ose te réveiller. À l'entrainement et en compétition, tu es si différent. Tu débordes d'énergie. Cela fait ton charme et j'apprécie beaucoup.

_Une personnalité  
La tienne  
La mienne  
Une compatibilité_

Toujours joyeux, plein d'enthousiasme, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Tu prends tout du bon côté. Ou ce n'est qu'une impression ? Je n'en sais rien. Je voudrais savoir, mieux te connaître. Tu gardes tout pour toi. Pourquoi je dois te demander, t'engueuler, te menacer pour que tu me parle de tes problèmes, tes détresses, tes malheurs. Ça t'as fais pleurer, j'en suis désolé. J'espère un jour que tu me dira tout, de toi-même. J'aimerai.

Tu es compliqué. Soit tu es d'un calme effrayant, on se demande si tu es dans notre monde, soit tu es énervé et on n'ose plus te parler. Pourtant tu peux être heureux, joyeux, je l'ai vu. Tu es secret. Moi aussi, je sais. Quand je n'allais pas bien, tu as tout fais pour savoir mon problème. J'aurai voulus te le dire tout de suite, mais je n'ai pas osé t'ennuyer avec. J'ai pleuré, de rage, de peur, mais aussi de joie de savoir que tu inquiétais pour moi.

_Comment te dire  
Que je t'aime  
À en mourir  
Une passion vaine ?_

C'est indéniable, mes sentiments envers toi sont plus forts que de l'amitié. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas quand et c'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est d'arriver à vivre sans te le dire. Je devrais…mais ce n'est pas possible. Un rejet de ta part serai insoutenable. Comment faire ? Comment te dire ?

_Je te le dit  
Toi aussi  
C'est fini  
Pour qui ?_

Le hasard fais bien les choses. Une rencontre seul à seul dans un endroit désert. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on est là, face à face. On commence en même temps, on s'arrête, gêné. Tu rougis, c'est mignon. Mais pourquoi tu rougis ? Que veux tu me dire ? C'est trop important, mais toi aussi tu es si important à mes yeux. Deux mots. Deux simple mots qu'on prononce en même temps en baissant les yeux. Prenant conscience de nos paroles on relève la tête. Après un moment d'étonnement, c'est la joie qui m'envahit. Et toi ? Tu te souviens de ce jour ? Ce moment ? Aujourd'hui, ça nous paraît loin. On a fini le lycée, on vit ensemble.

Tu sais, ce sentiment, il est toujours aussi fort. Ces deux mots résonnent encore dans ma tête:

Ai shiteru

**Fin**

Enfin fini. C'est dur l'impro de poème ! Alors au bout d'un moment il n'y a plus qu'un paragraphe, c'est parce que c'est Sano et Naka qui parle, enfin pense la même chose.

Aparté on

S :Kim ? Kiiim ? Où es-tu ?  
N :Euh, son style s'améliore mais pas ses idées.  
S : Tout à fait d'accord  
M : Vous n'avez pas vu Kim ?  
N : Pourquoi ?  
M : J'ai quelque chose à lui dire sur une de ses fics  
S & N : Nous aussi !  
Tessa : Euh Kim ne viendra pas, mais vous pouvez lui écrire, pour cela, il faut remplir le formulaire 12, 14 et 67b, vous munir d'une pièce d'identité et d'un passeport. Votre signature en treize exemplaires, photocopier votre acte de naissance et rédiger une lettre de doléance. Elle sera lu qu'à ces quelques conditions ainsi que d'autres. Merci. Au revoir.  
S : Si jamais elle revient …

Aparté off


End file.
